I Wanna Be Bad Or, Not
by pinkywriter
Summary: ONESHOT. Katherine Hillard is new in town. She left behind a best friend a dream that could've happened. Now, she's in a new city with new faces. Plus, evil lurks in the midst.


**Disclaimer: This was inspired by the song _I Wanna Be Bad_ by WillaFord. I have no affiliation with her or MMPR in using both of these concepts. However, this is my first Kat fanfic. It's also an one-shot deal of me writing about her, so enjoy!**

"Angel Grove, eh?" a young blonde haired girl said. "You can't be serious."

"Kattie, we have to," her father explained. "You'll like it there. Maybe you'll make new friends too."

"No!" Kat exclaimed. "I like it here; I have my friends and the hopes of being the captain of the women's swim team."

Kat grabbed her swim bag and stormed upstairs to her room. She didn't want to move. Her life in Surrey Hills was perfect – swimming, dancing, and other known things that kept her occupied would all change.

"Kattie," her mother knocked on her door. "Can we talk?"

Katherine opened the door and allowed her mother in.

"Mom, why do we have to move?" Kat teared. "I love it here. Why can't we stay?"

Her mother explained to her that Angel Grove would be a new challenge for them, especially Kat.

The following day, Kat and her family had packed up their things.

"Kat," her friend and teammate Emma said. "You'll like it."

Kat glared.

"Okay, maybe not." Emma looked down.

"Promise me you'll write everyday?" Kat assured her best friend.

"I will. Promise me that you will tell me everything." Emma responded back.

The girls hugged as Kat carried the last of her belongings.

A couple days later, Kat was enrolled into Angel Grove High School. It was a new atmosphere and filled with new people.

"Great," Katherine muttered to herself. "Where to find these rooms?"

She took a deep breath and walked over to her new locker. In a distance, she saw a young man with dark brown hair which was in a ponytail adorned in white attire. As she placed her books one by one in her locker, she noticed how handsome he was.

"Gorgeous, isn't he?" a voice from behind said.

"Yeah," Kat replied. "My name is Sam, short for Samantha. And you are?"

"Katherine," Kat replied. "Katherine Hillard, but I go by Kat."

The girls shook each other's hand.

"So, who's the guy?" Kat asked with a smile.

"He's Tommy Oliver, one of the hottest guys in school." Samantha explained. "But, he's taken."

"Oh," Kat frowned. "He has a girlfriend?"

"Yes," Sam retorted. "Her name is Kimberly Hart. They've been together since sophomore year."

As the girls continued to talk, Kat closed her locker and walked with Sam to their next class. Surprisingly, she, Tommy, and Kimberly had the same classes together.

"Welcome all to Chemistry IV." The teacher reported. "This year, you will all be paired off into partners for lab as well as presentation wise."

Kimberly smiled at Tommy hoping they'd be paired up together.

"When I call your names, please put in your partner of your choice; however no favorites please."

The class groaned as they took out slips of paper and started writing out names.

Kat sat there writing a name that she heard earlier that day.

**TOMMY OLIVER**.

She got up and turned in her slip of paper.

"Thank you Katherine," the teacher said. "Welcome to the class too."

Kat smiled and walked back to her seat.

After class, the bell had rung. Katherine wanted to make an impression on her new classmates when she saw Tommy walk up.

"Hi," Katherine said with a smile. "You dropped something."

She handed Tommy his pen that happened to fall on the floor.

"Thanks," he said as he retrieved the pen from her. "Kimberly, wait up!"

Katherine's smile once again went to a frown. She walked over to her locker and got the books she needed to study for homework. Ironically, her locker was next to Kimberly Hart's locker.Tommy leaned on Kim's locker and started discussing about weekend plans.

"So, Beautiful," Tommy said. "What do you have in mind for this weekend?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kim teased. "Why?"

The two continued to talk and Kat was right there listening to two lovebirds talk all lovey dovey to each other.

Tommy kissed his girlfriend and went on his way to his karate practice whereas Kimberly went home to get a few things so that she could go to Aisha's house.

Meanwhile, Kat had managed to walk home. As she walked home, a flash of light came before her.

"Who are you?" Katherine said scared. "What do you want?"

"Katherine," the evil witch spoke. "I am Rita Repulsa, queen of the moon."

"That's good to know," Kat said. "And I'm the pink power ranger."

Rita laughed at the young girl's joke.

"Soon, you'll serve only me only me Katherine."

The witch had placed her wand on Kat and soon was put in a spell which filled her thoughts with evil.

Through Katherine's stay in Angel Grove, she befriended a lot of friends, especially six teenagers. One, of which, she later had her eyes on her power coin. However, through her strength and courage, Kat had broken the spell which she overcame. Thus, in later years, the young woman portrayed wisdom and grace to become a Ranger herself. Not only did she break the spell of evil she was under, but conquered evil itself as a protector of goodness.


End file.
